


The Meor

by SapphireTearsWavebreaker



Series: Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker: The Meor [2]
Category: Original Work, This is My Creature I Own This Creature, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, Can get really sad so if you get triggered by sad things GTFO, Creation, Creation of a higher creature, Dark Magic, Dimensional Universe, Elemental Magic, If ur religious sorry for mentioning god, Important info to the series, MANDATORY TO READ!, Magic, Magic Mirrors, Magic Symbol, Magic and Science, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Mythical Creature Transformation, Original Character(s), Power Dynamics, Reason for Creation, Spells in general. Just spells and spells and spells, The Dark Side - Freeform, This Creature is solely mine. The Meor belongs to me and no one else, This is so important YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE BOOK 4 OR 5!!!, This kinda goes into some pretty weird science that wouldn't make sense to an actual scientist, This science would make sense in a magical sense, Transformation, black magic, magic in general, purpose in life, the light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireTearsWavebreaker/pseuds/SapphireTearsWavebreaker
Summary: If you are following my book series Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker, it is mandatory that you eventually read this, especially before book 4 or five in the series. This is extremely important information that would take ages to write in one chapter and explain. So, I will be instead placing this very important information within this book. Everything in here is not realistic, and this creature belongs solely to me. I created this creature, and you may not use my creature for your personal gain.
Series: Sapphire Tears Wavebreaker: The Meor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495361
Kudos: 4





	1. Their Creation and Purpose: Protect The Innocent, Kill The Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This creature belongs solely to me. I created them, and no other person alive has had a single touch in the creation of them, other than me and God (you'll get why I said God soon enough, and no I'm not religious).

* * *

**_Their Creation and Purpose: Protect The Innocent, Kill The Guilty_ **

* * *

To start things off, I guess I should tell you how the Meor species came to be, and their **VERY IMPORTANT** purpose in the existence of existence itself.

* * *

_Eons and eons ago, before humans existed; before animals; sea creatures; dinosaurs; before anything that came before thy dinosaurs; the only thing alive, the very first thing that was alive, was Jupiter. Thou shalt later come to be known by many other names, such as God. Thou first form was not that of thy human body, but merely a spirit with a mind, with a heart, that had no physical form. Thou had created thy universe, and thy planet formed. Thy planet was vacant for trillions of years, until, when thy world that became known as Earth was only a endless sea with no land, Jupiter's loneliness moved thee to create another species. A kind, beautiful one, one that was filled with light, thy Meors were fierce, strong, powerful, and yet graceful creatures. Thou could bite through titanium merely with thy jaws just as a dry leaf could be easily cracked, and yet could touch a structurally weak creature, shalt it be a baby rabbit, and cause not pain. Thou didn't just create them to keep thee company though. Oh no. Visions of a Darkness urged thee to create thy first warriors. His first angels. But thou were not thy warrior angels that humans became obsessed with when it came to religion. No, thy angels came after, long after thy Meors.  
Jupiter gave thy Meors a purpose. A meaning. An significant, vital, and essential role in so many things. To say it simply, if thou were not created, yes, other life forms would eventually exist, and thou shalt not be created by magic but by other mysterious means, but thy evil would have come, no matter what, and if thy Meors existed not, no creature but Jupiter alone shalt attempt to prolong the destruction of thy Darkness. Meors contained power Jupiter had not.  
Meors could bring to life what thou could see with ease, it shalt take days for Jupiter to create a life that could take thy Meors a few hours. Thou could bend all elements that existed and will exist at thy will. Thou could reverse the fall of rain or direction gravity makes water fall and make thy water suspend above surface, or help thy coral grow to maturity immediately. But most importantly, thou protected balance of thy Dimensional Universe, pathway of all dimensions._   
_Shalt thou cease to exist, thy dimensions will be left unprotected, and Darkness shalt consume thy Light, and all of which will exist will do so in eternal night._

_The Meor have one strong purpose, one role that is more important than any other._

> _**Protect The Innocent, Kill The Guilty.** _


	2. The Meors Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes what the Meor looks like, and goes a little into detail of what in-capabilities they have when born. It also describes a little more into their purpose.

_**Appearance** _

Meors were created to keep balance between Darkness and Light so as to not let Darkness become stronger than Light. Just as you cannot have no shadow when light surrounds you, there cannot be no darkness without light, and no light without darkness; You can't vanquish one or the other completely. It is not possible. But, it is possible for one to become more prominent than the other, more powerful, more widespread. Darkness can spread like a wildfire very easily, and when Jupiter saw this in his sight, he created the Meors solely to protect the innocent from the forces of Darkness. To prevent the Darkness from becoming too great when it was created, and it could not be prevented from being created. Pure was a silly word, for there wasn't and never will be someone pure of heart, everyone has a dark side and a light side of equal parts. Just because one is a guilty (evil) soul doesn't mean their dark side is bigger than their light side; it just means that they chose to be evil.

The Meor has one true form, but there is one exception, which will be revealed another time. The Meor looks almost just as American humans depicted them. Long, flexible, and beautifully scaled fish tales that glitter in the light like diamonds. The slimy tail (that one day aided them in escaping from a foes grasp, like a shark) then gradually stopped as the scales slowly became skin, the torso, arms, and head of a human appearing. Many think the hair are usually light colors, like blonde, but the hair is only very rarely blonde. They usually live in very deep water, deeper than any human would ever be able to reach. This means their hair rarely touches sunlight, in result hair is usually dark colors, like dark brown, black, deep maroon, sometimes a dark blue. Their eyes on the other hand are a very light blue. Never so light to the point it borderlines on white, but if you went outside and looked at a clear blue sky, it is merely a little more lighter than that. Sometimes the eyes are a jade green (not emerald), or even varieties of hazel. Dark blue eyes are even more rare. Whilst jade, dark blue, and hazel are rare eye colors, light blue is very common, and so are grays. If the eyes are gray, they are never a dark, stormy gray, but a clear, beautiful, and soft moonlight silver. Those with silver eyes are always more friendly, many theorize that's because silver is the color of moonlight, the symbol of the Light side as the Moons light cuts through the Darkness and lights the path of those who stumble in the dark alone.

But as more creatures were being created, the Meors' DNA started to transform and change. Sometimes, when a Meor creates a new species, that species DNA will be added to the creators DNA, and new born Meors can have said species part of their DNA. For example, the Meor that created the Dolphin species might of had Dolphin DNA added to their DNA. This would not make said Meor more Dolphin and less Meor.


	3. Bone Strength And How They Can Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS 7843 WORDS, AND I'M NOT OKAY! XD TOOK TOO LONG TO FINISH. SORRY FOR THE WAIT
> 
> Enjoy this chapter
> 
> Contact me at WalkingCat33@gmail.com for any questions.
> 
> Join my Discord!  
> 
> 
> <https://discord.gg/qdHsQRv>   
> 

**Bone Strength And How They Can Die**

How long can a Meor live? It depends. Some can't live forever, and usually die a natural death at age one thousand years or close to that number, but never make it to age one thousand and two hundred years. But other Meors? There are a lot of Meors that can't die from aging. They can live forever, but even though age cannot kill them, they can still die in other ways.

If a Meor is below age three — to the exact second they were born — anything that can kill, for example, a human or a bug, can kill the young Meor that has yet to become age three. If a Meor under age three (called a Marling) exits the Surface they were born in, they will die. For example, if a Marling was born in the Ocean (Below Surface) and not on land (Above Surface), and would attempt to leave the Below Surface, even just for a second, and enter the Above Surface, they will die if their tail or face comes into contact with the Above Surface air. It is the same vice versa, although in that case, the Marling in whatever land form could come into contact with any water that is not Sea Water. If said Marling attempts to exit the Surface they were born in (or forced to), their vessel (body) will attempt to transform to fit that environment. If a Marling born Above Surface attempts to enter Below Surface, their vessel will attempt to transform into a Meor. If it is the opposite, the Marlings' vessel in Meor form will try to transform into whatever Above Surface creature they are most prominent in. But if they don't have an Above Surface creature written in their DNA, their vessel will not attempt to change and they will just die. If the vessel does try to do this, the end result would be a weirdly shaped Marling that is part Meor, and part of whatever Above Surface creature they were most prominent in.

How do they die? The transformation attempt would make their lungs collapse, cause them to suffocate to death. Their lungs are still weak and forming, as a Vocal Conch is taking shape inside. What that is and its' porpoise (see what I did there?) will be explained in another chapter. Even if a Meor tries to create a spell that can stop this from happening (another topic you guys can look forward to. How they make spells. :D), it just will not work. It is impossible for a Marling to exit the Surface they were born into and survive the transformation they would have taken when they enter the opposite Surface. It just isn't possible for a Marling to live. It has never happened in history, and even if it is a special Moon night (yet another topic for a separate chapter. I wasn't lying! There is a lot to go over) they simply cannot survive.

There is one more way a Meor can die. And at the same time, this one way is also multiple ways. When a Meor reaches exactly age three, they are no longer called Marlings, and will then be called a Meor for the rest of their lives. When a Meor reaches age three, there is only one way for them to die. Their bones have become too strong to be killed in ways that other creatures — like a human — can be killed. They can fall over a steep cliff that would kill even the strongest human, and not break a bone. Diseases and anything else that could affect a human, will have almost no affect on a Meor. Their vessel has become the strongest out of every other species. But despite that, they are still very capable of dying. And it could very easily happen. Here's why.

Before the Meor was created, Jupiter knew he needed a way for his future creation to not just be hard to kill, but easy to kill at the same time. He believed there would be some bad Meors, even though he was creating them to be forces of the light. So to prepare for this, he created metals that could kill a Meor. These metals looked and acted just like metals that already existed then, and still do; But these metals were nothing like the ones that appeared to be similar to them.

These metals, named "ancient metals", were similar in durability and appearance. So similar in fact that it would not be possible for a creature such as a human to be able to tell the difference between, for example, ancient iron and regular iron. Even though to almost every creature ancient metals appeared to be that of the regular metals, the only species that would be able to tell the difference are the Gods, and Meors. It is not clear on how Gods are able to tell the difference, in theory they are able to tell the same way a Meor would be able to. It remains a mystery as the Gods have never revealed it.

Meors are able to identify ancient metals in two ways. The easiest way is by holding it. Ancient metals contain a cold essence that regular metals do not have. This cold essence instills fear in you, the hair upon your arms and legs will rise as a small but noticeable feeling of dread fills you. The other way though, is harder; therefore only Meors that are extremely skilled in magic or have learned to feel the air with all five of their senses are able to know without touching the metal. Meors with these abilities are able to feel a strong, negative energy in the air surrounding an ancient metal. The distance at which they can sense this depends entirely on how good their ability to read the air is (often referred to "air reading"), and their strength in magic. The stronger their air reading or magic, the farther away they'd be able to sense if an metal is ancient or not. A Meor can be weak in magic but strong in air reading and still be able to do this, well as vice versa.

There are only a few different types of ancient metals. The reason being that at the time, some metals were harder to find than others. Jupiter had made it to where a Meors bones slowly grew stronger over time, and to make up for this he made it to where the metals hardest to find — the rarest metal at the time being Sapphire — would be the strongest ancient metal. Hence, Ancient Sapphire was the only ancient metal that could kill any Meor no matter their age; if a Meor was exactly three thousand or more years old, Ancient Sapphire is the only metal that can kill said Meor, and yet can kill any Meor under the age three thousand.

The ancient metals listed from strong to weak are as follows (yes, some are gems or ores):

Ancient Sapphire  
Ancient Moonstone  
Ancient Titanium  
Ancient Rhodium  
Ancient Platinum  
Ancient Gold  
Ancient Silver  
Ancient Iridium  
Ancient Emerald  
Ancient Osmium  
Ancient Ruthenium  
Ancient Jade  
Ancient Mercury  
Ancient Indium  
Ancient Copper  
Ancient Zinc  
Ancient Ruby  
Ancient Nickel  
Ancient Aluminum  
Ancient Nickel  
Ancient Tin  
Ancient Led

Ancient metals are created when a normal metal, we will use Jade as an example, is exposed to strong magic. A powerful magic spell being performed near Jade will transform it into Ancient Jade as the magic will be absorbed into the metal. Once absorbed, the magic cannot be removed from the metal, nor can it be used.

For Sapphire though, this is not the case. Because Ancient Sapphire was so strong and destructive, Jupiter only created three of them to make sure that another species would not use Ancient Sapphire to wipe-out the Meors in the future.

An Ancient Sapphire one day got into the wrong hands anyways, despite Jupiters best attempts at preventing this. An mentally mad Meor had gotten their hands on one of the Ancient Sapphires and killed almost one hundred Meors — most of which were defenseless Marlings — before he was finally brought down. As a result, all three Ancient Sapphires were completely destroyed in fear of this event being repeated.

7843 WORDS

Join my Discord!  


<https://discord.gg/qdHsQRv>   



	4. Discord

https://discord.gg/qdHsQRv  
Join this discord if you have any questions!


	5. Looking for a Bey Artist

I'm looking for an artist that can draw beys to draw a bey for me. If you would like to draw me a beyblade, I would greatly appreciate it if you contacted me at WalkingCat33@gmail.com so that I can send you information and a description, or contact me in any way you want. It's for this book series of mine. Any help would be greatly appreciated. I just need an outline, but if you could give it color too, that would also be awesome!


	6. How A Meor Can Die Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I forgot a very important detail last chapter!

Ancient Metals can only kill a Meor if they are stabbed in the head, and then the heart, in that order.

But if the Meor has the element of Love (we will go into the elements in another chapter. The element of Love later becomes the element of sorrow/destruction, another topic for later), the Meor first must be stabbed in the place where this elements symbol rests, usually near the heart. After it is stabbed, the head must be stabbed next, and lastly the heart. It must go in that order. If it doesn't, the Meor cannot die in any way until the injured Meor heals the wounds theirself. This is one of the survival defense mechanisms that Meors developed over the eons they have lived. This allows them another chance at living.


End file.
